


Say It, Daphne

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_kink_memes, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Public Sex, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne doesn't want Pansy to touch her - not in public. At least, part of her doesn't... Written for the Rare Pair round of hp_kink_memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It, Daphne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by nearlyconscious on the Rare Pair themed round of hp_kink_memes on LiveJournal.
> 
> _Daphne/Pansy - dirty talk: Dirty talk (and sweet talk if you feel like it, too) is my sole requirement, the rest is up to you, go wild!_

Daphne was sitting at the Slytherin table, eating breakfast and definitely  _not_  thinking about sex  _or_ Pansy Parkinson, when she felt her friend's hand rest on her thigh.

A flush immediately went through her body. She swallowed and looked over at Pansy, who had a small, wicked grin on her face.

"Pansy, what are you doing?" she breathed. Pansy's hand was uncomfortably high on her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt, and she felt a small flush run through her body.

"You don't actually want to listen to this, do you?" Pansy murmured. "You don't want to be paying attention to other people. You'd rather be thinking about me."

"Pansy, shut  _up_ ," Daphne whispered.

Pansy's hand dipped deeper between Daphne's thighs and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning when the tip of her finger brushed against her slit. She looked around to be sure that no one else was watching, but everyone seemed more interested in their own private conversations than in what the two girls at the back of the hall were up to.

"You're wet," Pansy observed, and Daphne flushed.

"Pansy, stop–"

Her fingers slid inside Daphne's knickers and Daphne tensed up.

"I can't believe how wet your pussy is already," Pansy continued, whispering in Daphne's ear. "Just a little touching and suddenly you're soaked… you naughty little slut."

"Don't," Daphne hissed, but the words came out in a rough moan and she wiggled her hips against Pansy's hand.

"You'd like me to finger-fuck you, wouldn't you?" Pansy continued. "You'd like me to make you cum right here, right now, in the back of the room…" Two fingers sank into Daphne's pussy and she arched automatically.  _Yes_ , she wanted Pansy to pound her with her fingers, but she didn't. She kept them perfectly still inside her while she whispered in her ear.

"Yes, you do. See, I knew you liked being a naughty little slut… I can feel your pussy squeezing down on my fingers and I  _know_ how bad you want me to fuck you with them."

Daphne was aching, and Pansy's thumb brushed over her clit.

"Say it, Daphne. Say you're a naughty slut."

"I'm a naughty slut..."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew that they had been too loud. Her neighbours glanced over at them, and Pansy chose that moment to press down on her clit and curl her fingers up, pounding them into her hard.

Daphne let out a moan. She had been more worked up than she thought – Pansy's voice _always_ did things to her – and her body tensed and arched as an orgasm washed over her. She could feel people's eyes on her and was caught between absolute humiliation and intense arousal at having an audience.

Pansy giggled sweetly and pulled her fingers out.

"Yes, you are," she said innocently, wiping her fingers on her skirt. Then she stood and skipped away, leaving Daphne gasping for air and wonderfully humiliated.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
